It's a Romeo for Juliet? (Evanna)
by Rinmika Utaumine 21.2
Summary: Un amor entre los dos hijos de los rivales del viejo South Park. Su historia puede tener dos finales. Cual de ellos sera?


**/Esta historia ya se la deba a Yunie por la imagen que me hizo-leve risita-Me tarde mucho Yunn pero apena slo pude editar, eso y que por fin me prestaron la PC/**

* * *

Ambos... Ambos hijos de los padres rivales de los otros. Teams con una especie de "odio" entre sí. Los padres de él, amigos desde 4to grado. Amigos desde que otra gente los hizo pelear. Y los padres de ella "súper mejores amigos" cuya relación se volvió cada vez más estrecha y se hizo amor producto de donde viene ella.

El, de ojos verde rubí como su padre menor y azabache cabello como el mayor; ella con ojos azul rey herencia de su padre mayor y/o bellos y quebrados rizos color rojo, regalo de su padre menor.

El que cuando niño era un verdadero retrasado que no entendía mucho, pero era especial y muy lindo. Ella, que cuando niña era realmente tímida pero de un corazón poderoso. Ambos, ya mayores hacen notar la otra parte del carácter que tienen para mostrar, el carácter de sus padres se refleja en sus ojos.

El, ahora un joven serio y a quien pareciese no le importa nada. Sin embargo, aún posee ese hermoso corazón que apreciaban todos cuando era niño. Ella, una preciosa joven inteligente y agraciada de un carácter fuerte y amable como el de su padre, dejo la timidez un poco a un lado y sonríe sin temor al "qué dirán".

Conocidos desde pequeños, nacieron cargando con la rivalidad de sus padres y sus Teams. Nunca hablaron entre sí, su única conexión era Mackenzie, hija de Butters y Kenny a quien por un momento la vieron como unión de ambos Teams, pero la idea fue descartada después de analizar que Butters era más amigo del Team Stan que del Team Craig.

La historia inicia aquí.

La fiesta de cumpleaños número 16 de Mackenzie estaba cerca, así que sus padres invitaron a varios amigos, entre ellos los padres de algunos. Kenneth había hecho buenas migas con Craig, y jamás dejaría a sus amigos fuera de la fiesta de su hija. Habían escogido entre los tres, una especie de fiesta con temática medieval, como cuando ellos eran niños. Así que si, la princesa y el paladín mostrarían en sociedad a su amada hija de ahora 16 años.

La idea fue estúpida al principio, después los padres, todos, empezaron a emocionarse por ello. Jugarían una vez más. El, hijo de un ladrón y un guerrero. Ella hija de un caballero y el rey de los elfos. Que comienza el juego.

Todos irían con su disfraz ya ahora bien diseñado y que se acerque a lo que alguna vez hicieron de niños. El disfraz de la cumpleañera era un vestido color azul celeste hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, unas medias mallas negras debajo de este, unas botas hasta las rodillas, peinada con trencillas a los lados amarradas con una coleta y de adorno su tiara de princesa.

El. Con el pecho completamente desnudo, cubriendo su garganta con una bufanda azul, un pantalón con hoyos, botas negras, la cara marcada, y una fiel espada. Su hermanita, un vestido color café y botillas, disfrazada de ladronzuela. Y ella. Ella vestida con un vestido azul rey con vivos color rojo carmesí, una armadura de pecho, botas cafés, peinada de una trenza sujetando su largo cabello adornándolo con flores y su tiara de princesa de los elfos.

-¡Es hora de festejar el cumpleaños número 16 de mi amada hija!-proclamo Kenny quien vestía de princesa-¡Regocíjense!-y la fiesta comenzó.

Siendo ella, una persona a la cual es un poco difícil hablar con los demás, permaneció fielmente al lado de su amiga la cumpleañera, quien no paraba de hablar sobre una película que fue a ver con su padre mayor hacia tres días. Al estar un poco aburrida, volteo su mirar hacia donde estaba el hijo de los Tucker. No se veía tan mal en su punto de vista. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y ella, entro en pánico cuando vio que él se aproximaba. No sabía por qué pero los nervios se apoderaron de ella y cuando creyó que tenía tiempo de huir, ya era muy tarde.

-Hola

-Ah... Ho-Hola

-¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?

-¿Ah? Eh... Bueno... Yo... Es que

-¡Evan!-grito la rubia-¡Te vez genial!

-Gracias-contesto aun esperando a la pelirroja. La rubia noto esto y empujo a Anna contra Evan

-Ve con el-le susurro a su amiga-Yo los dejo... Tengo asuntos importantes que hacer-volteo divisando a su "presa"-Así que... Diviértanse

-cayó sobre el pecho del azabache sosteniéndose del mismo con ambas manos. Cuando se dio cuenta de cómo estaban se retiró rápidamente-¡Lo siento! Yo... Eh... Y-Ya sabes cómo es Mack ¿No? Es muy... Impulsiva-explico

-Está loca-sonrió de lado

-Si... Algo...-le regreso la sonrisa

-Y bien... ¿Quieres bailar conmigo sí o no?-pregunto nuevamente mientras le extenúa su mano

-asintió con la cabeza-Me encantaría-estrecho su mano con la del azabache y comenzaron a bailar.

Ambos parecían muy agosto con la compañía del otro. Se movían grácilmente al son de la música estilo medieval que sonaba; tanto así, que formaron un circulo alrededor de ellos admirando la danza de ambos hasta que...

-¡Evan!-gritaron de un lado

-¡Anna!-se oyó por el otro

-P-Papá...-soltó asustada las manos de su acompañante

-Cielo... Tu... Padre y nosotros tenemos que volver a casa...-enuncio el pelirrojo en un susurro a su hija

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?

-Ah... Hubo un percance hace un rato con Craig y... Pelearon

-Pero... ¿Y Mack...?

-Le mandaremos algo para disculparnos, ahora...-miro a Evan y sonrió-Despídete y vámonos...

-regreso con el muchacho-Ah... Debo irme...

-Lo sé, yo también regresare a casa antes-rio-Ah... ¿Te veo mañana en el cole?

-Claro-sonrió y se fue

 ** _"Nacidos con una rivalidad que no les correspondía, cargarían con un dolor en el corazón, dolor con el cual derramarían lágrimas de tristeza…"_**

Todos los días, después de esa fiesta, Evan y Anna quedaban de verse en algún lugar del colegio, para intercambiar palabras y reír un poco, ambos gustaban del contrario, pero no sabían como expresarlo, en especial la pelirroja, quien era muy tímida al tema y solo tenía a su rubia amiga que le explicara. O los padres de la otra. Al no poder contarle lo que pasaba a sus padres, decidió contarle a los padres de su amiga, confiando que no dirían nada.

-No deben dejarse llevar por la rivalidad de esos pendejos. Ustedes ya son grandes-contesto Kenneth

Dos semanas después, Evan cito a Anna tras las gradas del campo de Futbol americano, había algo importante que quería decirle, y no podía esperar. No paso mucho tiempo para que ella llegase, buscándolo a él, directamente con la mirada.

-Anna...-la llamo

-Evan... ¿Estás bien? Tu mensaje me asusto mucho. ¿Qué pasa? Dijiste que era urgente

-Me gustas...-espeto

-¿Ah? ¿Q-Que dijiste?-pregunto algo sorprendida y asustada

-Que tú, Anna Marsh Broflovski me gustas

-parpadeo dos veces antes de contestar-Y... Tu... También me gustas Evan Tucker Tweak...-respondió. El otro tomo su mano

-Me encantaría, que aceptaras ser mi novia-le sonrió, mientras se ponía de rodillas

-Evan...-susurro-Me encantaría serlo-contesto. Este beso su mano, se levantó lentamente, beso su frente con ternura, para después regalarle un tenue beso en los labios a Anna, su ahora novia.

 ** _"No habrá nada que nos separe ¿Cierto?"_**

No paso mucho tiempo para que los padres de ambos se enteraran, en casa de ambos chicos, parecía que había explotado una bomba nuclear, Craig y Stan, habían castigado a sus hijos, después del cole, ellos deberían regresar inmediatamente a casa. Pero ellos se negaron contestando lo mismo.

-El abuelo te prohibió lo mismo cuando salías con papá y están juntos

Ambos padres habían quedado mudos. Pues era cierto, sus padres no aceptaban la relación con los otros, les castigaron, pero siguieron juntos y no había poder humano que los separara. Sus hijos ganaron la primera contienda. No paso mucho tiempo para que una nueva discusión naciese entre ambas familias. Los Tucker y los Marsh no se soportaban. Aunque esta demás pronunciar "los" siendo que solo Stan y Craig no podían mirarse sin querer golpearse.

 ** _"Yo quisiera que pudiéramos vernos sin que ellos interviniesen"_**

A dos meses de que los jóvenes salieran; artos de las discusiones, decidieron fugarse de sus casas para poder estar juntos. Se vieron en aquel viejo parque, cerca del lago y con mochilas en los hombros, emprendieron el viaje con sus ahorros solo para mantenerse un tiempo y con las tarjetas hurtadas de sus padres. Quizá eso les enseñaría, no estaban haciendo nada que sus padres no hubieran hecho.

 ** _"Cuando sepas del dolor de un hijo, lloraras lágrimas de sangre"_**

La mañana se presentó con su gran resplandor, sin embargo algo ya estaba mal. Ambos chicos habían desaparecido sin más explicación que una nota, la cual al final expresaba estas palabras:

 ** _"Yo le amo y hare lo que sea con tal de estar a su lado"_**

Y no decía nada más. Eufóricos, ambos padres azabaches se buscaron para confrontarse, echándose la culpa el uno al otro.

-Tu hijo rapto a mi hija

-Tu hija engatuso a mi hijo

Todos, absolutamente todos en el pueblo se enteraron de esto y era hora de intervenir, así que los eternos confidentes de los chicos defendieron las posiciones de los jóvenes y no de los padres.

-¡La culpa es de ambos!-espeto Kenny con molestia-¡Si verán más allá de su tonta rivalidad ellos no hubiesen huido! Son... Son...

-... Como los Mo-ontesco y los Capu-uleto...-termino Butters haciendo reaccionar a los azabaches

-La historia de Romeo y Julieta... Pero... ¿Que esa historia no termino mal?-cuestiono la rubia de los McCormick

Los padres de los desaparecidos palidecieron al recordar aquella bella historia con un trágico final. No sabían como reaccionar ante esto, comenzaron a entrar en pánico, luego recordaron lo mucho que ambos amaban Paris e Inglaterra, corrieron donde vivían ambas personas de aquellos lugares. Lamentablemente ni Gregory, ni Christopher y mucho menos su hija, sabían donde se encontraban los otros. Fallo nuevamente a sus corazones, llamaron a Ike para saber si estaban en su casa, haya en Canadá. Tampoco estaban. Y el dinero con el que contaban, no era suficiente ni para una semana. Luego, casi a punto de la resignación, llamaron al teléfono de Tweek. Era Pip, llamaba alarmado, pues el hijo del rubio y la pelirroja habían llegado a su casa, pidiéndole a Luca o a Damien que les llevaran a uno de esos dos hermosos lugares. Por eso alarmado, llamo.

Pidieron que les retuvieran en lo que llegaban a la casa de los Thorn. Gracias a quien sea, llegaron a tiempo. Explicaron a ambos hijos que eran muy jóvenes para irse pero estos no entendían razones, solo sabían que sus padres eran los únicos con la culpa allí.

Valorarían la situación antes de cometer alguna tontería que les pudiera perjudicar. Si se iban, en el momento en el que se acabase el dinero, tendrían que trabajar, pero ¿De qué? Ambos eran muy jóvenes aun, no podían trabajar con tan solo 16 años sin correr riesgos y si algo les pasaba ¿Quien vería por ellos? Ambos se miraron y miraron a sus padres, se tomaron de las manos y suspiraron con fuerza mientras se acercaban a los azabaches.

-Volveremos a casa, con una condición-enunciaron-Ustedes deben verse sin querer matarse, porque no voy a dejarle-se señalaron el uno al otro

Los azabaches se miraron, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, sus hijos les estaban poniendo condiciones, a ellos, sus padres. Era increíble. Los padres menores estaban que no cabían de la risa, los McCormick solo les miraban, nada más para ver a qué hora se daban por vencidos (o por lo menos eso esperaban Kenny y su hija) y los Thorn... Bueno, Damien y Luca les miraban con un rostro que decía: Lárguense de nuestra casa. Así pues, a Craig y a Stan no les quedo de otra más que aceptar. Amaban a sus hijos tanto, que harían todo por ellos. Eso, y que si Evan se iba Abril estaría realmente triste. Y Craig no permitiría eso.

 ** _"Un padre, siempre hace lo mejor para sus hijos"_**

Dos semanas después, las cosas entre Craig y Stan mejoraron. Bueno, ya podían verse sin querer golpearse el uno al otro y eso, para sus hijos, era un avance. Ellos siguieron su relación. Durante esas dos semanas, la presa de Mackenzie ya era su novio también. Rubén Storey Donovan cayó ante los encantos de la hija de los McCormick Stotch. Todo siguiendo así, su rumbo diario.

 ** _"Esta historia, no fue una tragedia"_**

* * *

 **/Como siempre les invito a dejar sus comentarios y, si, se que me tardo mucho y eso, pero como trabajo, es muy dificil poder organizar mi tiempo, todavia no leo los fic que me recomendaron, asi que paciencia.**

 **Muchas gracbias y buen día/tarde/noche/**


End file.
